


The Flash Mob Fic

by fairylightsandrainydays



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: A mini extension of my chat fic, Based on a chat fic, Crack, Other, Someone asked so I provided, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: So... what would happen if Alexander Hamilton was an einherjar? And if he had no idea about Hamilton the Musical? And what would happen if a certain green-haired fellow found out about this fact?
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Flash Mob Fic

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based on a small scene from my chat fic, [Chaos Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702764), but you don't have to have read that fic to understand this one :)
> 
> thank you to the lovely commenter [blueraven123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraven123/pseuds/blueraven123) for inspiring me to write this fic!

It would be hard to hear over the commotion of the feast hall, but if Alex got this to happen, it would be the most chaotic thing since Magnus blew up the thane table (long story, try again later).

Alex pulled out his phone and gave it to Mallory, who would be filming the whole thing. Throughout the feast hall, Alex had positioned people to join in his singing at certain points in the song. Alexander Hamilton sat next to John Laurens, in the main circle of the feast hall. All they had to do was finish the song before he got killed.

Alex took the microphone that Magnus handed to him, magickally enchanted to echo around the whole room and breathed.

“How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean…” 

By the time Alex got to the middle of the song, he was standing on the ground level of the feast hall, surrounded by a crew of about 40 people, all who had either died in the last few years, or who had been forced by Alex himself to study up on mortal theatre. All were singing to none other than Alexander Hamilton, who was very confused.

A little context:  
Alex had been singing the song “My Shot” from the musical Hamilton in karaoke to the death a few months prior to this whole thing.

Alexander Hamilton was in the same karaoke as her, and was (justly) confused as to why there was a song written about him, why it had so many rhymes, and more importantly, how in Hel Alex was able to make the sounds so quickly.

Well, Alex, being Alex, saw this as a perfect opportunity. It took her three months to plan and magick the feast hall, but when it was ready, it would be beautiful, she knew it.

Flash forward to now, Alex and his posse of theatre kids singing into magickal microphones, standing right in front of Alexander Hamilton himself. 

Here’s the thing: Alex hadn’t actually explained that Hamilton was a thing to Alexander when he asked, just kind of grinned really big and dashed off to have a long conversation with Jack (the only one of the Floor 19 crew with music taste, apparently.) 

So Alexander still had no clue as to what the Hel Hamilton was.

When the group sang the final, “what’s your name, man?” to Alexander, still looking bewildered, Alex held out the microphone in his hand.

The man tentatively said, “Alex - Alexander Hamilton?” Into the mic, and the feast hall exploded with cheers. 

Alex grinned. “Thank you very much, everyone, for holding off on killing us. We much appreciate it. And of course, thank you to this guy,” Alex ruffled Alexander’s hair - “for inspiring our lord and saviour Lin-Manuel Miranda to write such a thing of beauty as Hamilton.”

He took a bow and smirked up at Magnus, who had been listening to Alex singing Hamilton songs for the past three months as Alex temporarily got back into his Hamilton phase.

Magnus held out two thumbs up - or maybe it wasn’t, Alex couldn’t tell from here. 

Lord, this was going to be an interesting thing to tell someone in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you liked the chaos energy radiating from this lil oneshot, go check out my chat fic, [Chaos Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702764), if you're interested! if not, i hope you have a lovely day/night/evening/mevening!
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> fair winds, my lovelies :)  
> -rainy<3
> 
> ps A Discord server! There is one! And you can join it, if you are so interested! Here's the link!  
> [Discord!](https://discord.gg/mrAGjnpX)


End file.
